EMW MegaBrawl VIII
Card No Holds Barred for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Duke Nukem © w/Ari Gold vs. Jason David Frank EMW World Women's Championship Juliet Starling-Noveno © vs. "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson w/Ari Gold NIWA World Heavyweight Championship James Bond © vs. Goldar; Winner Faces Ganondorf at NIWA Christmas Catastrophe Bustice vs. Lindsay Lohan w/Paul Heyman; Rest of Controversy Banned From Ringside. Triple Threat Match for the NIWA World Women's Championship "Narcissist" Blossom © vs. Sheik vs. Joanna Dark Gang Warfare Match The Echelon (NEW's El Noveno, "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels, Austin Juhasz & EMW International Champion "The Brave One" Billy Bowers vs. Team Gold (Mr. Golden Destiny Jay Lethal, NIWA's Drew Galloway, "The Wrestling Badass" Shelton Benjamin & NEW's Johnny Cage) 6 Man Tag Match The Trio (Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips, & Franklin Clinton) vs. The Dark Alliance (Ganondorf, Link, & Shadow the Hedgehog) EMW Starlets Championship Shaundi © vs. Megan Fox Best Two Out Of Three Falls Match for the Unified World Tag Team Championship The Bayside Blondes (Zach Morris & AC Slater) © w/Kelly Kapowski vs. Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt) Final Match of the MegaBrawl Series for the Unified World Women's Tag Team Championship - Metal Madness Match The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey) © vs. NEW's California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) vs. The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) 20 Starlet Battle Royal; Winner gets EMW Starlets Title Match @ New Year's House Party The participants: Harley Quinn, Dixie Clemets, Xena, NEW's Sidney Prescott, NIWA's Jessica Alba, NIWA's Adrenaline A, Kelly K. Blank, Black Widow, Catwoman, NEW's Jade Wilson, Sonya Blade, Kimberly, The Pink Ranger, Poison Ivy, NIWA's Torrie Wilson, Jill Valentine, NEW Lori Campbell-Kaiba, NIWA's Olivia Munn, Carmen Electra, CCL's Pyra and Samus Aran-Juhasz EMW Hardcore Championship The Spoony One © vs. Pierce Washington MegaBrawl VIII Preshow - EMW Cruiserweight Championship Peter Pan © vs. Carl "CJ" Johnson MegaBrawlVIIIPreshow.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIEMWHardcoreChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIII20StarletBattleRoyal.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIUnifiedWomensTagTeamTitles.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIUnifiedTagTeamTitles.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIEMWStarletsChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIIITheTriovDarkAlliance.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIGangWarfare.jpg MegaBrawlVIIINIWAWorldWomensChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIBusticevLohan.jpg MegaBrawlVIIINIWAWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIEMWWorldWomensChampionship.jpg MegaBrawlVIIIEMWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *Preshow. After the match, Pan refused to let go of the Never Never Land Dreams then eventually lets it go then he as handed the title belt as he continues to look down at CJ then he leaves to the back with the title as Officials check on CJ. *1. Before the match, Rob Zombie, Lionel Richie & Trina perform "Brick House" on the MegaBrawl 8 Stage as The Porn Sensationz made their way to the ring and Katy Perry performs "California Gurls" at the MegaBrawl Viewing Party at Madison Square Garden as The California Gurlz made their way to the ring and a video shown a Vampire Stake Display describing the 8 Times The Vampire Slayers had wom the World Women's Tag Team Championship and after the video, The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) make their way to the ring as Buffy still has the symbolic stake in her hand. After the match, Sara and Angel were confronted by The Vampire Slayers then they extend their hands to the new Champions and they accepted the handshake. Then Buffy presented Sara the Stake that they made as a way of passing the torch and the crowd cheered loudly as The Slayers leave the ring to let The California Gurlz celebrate the win. Then The Porn Sensationz entered the ring and then Sara & Angel look to fight them but then The Porn Sensationz EXTEND THEIR HANDS TO THE NEW CHAMPIONS!!!! Sara and Angel are a bit reluctant but then accepted the handshake to the shock of Ari Gold as The Porn Sensationz leave and the California Gurlz celebrate in the ring. *4. Fox won the match with a Schoolgirl Rollup with her feet on the ropes without the referee looking after escaping Shaundi's attempt at the Head Shot to become the NEW EMW Starlets Champion!!! After the match, Fox was handed the title belt and celebrated at ringside as Shaundi looked on disappointed and angered about what had happened. *8. After the match, Xena entered the ring and a staredown happened between the two then Xena extends her hand to Black Widow and Black Widow accepts the handshake then Xena leaves the ring as Black Widow continues to celebrate. *9. After the match, Bond celebrates the win then the lights go out and then we hear somebody getting a brutal beatdown in the ring. Then the lights came back on to see The Deadly Alliance (Ganondorf, Link & Shadow The Hedgehog) stand over a fallen James Bond with the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship draped over him and Ganondorf laughing as the crowd boos them loudly. *10. Before the match, Black Sabbath performs “War Pigs” LIVE! on the entrance stage as Controversy (Lindsay Lohan & Miley Cyrus) made their way to the ring alongside Paul Heyman. Lindsay then shakes Heyman’s hand and Miley’s hand as she leaves to the back due to the stipulation that all members of Controversy are banned from ringside. After the match, the crowd was chanting “THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” and “MATCH OF THE YEAR!!!” and cheered Bustice as she celebrates in the ring and Lohan was consoled by Heyman at ringside. *11. Before the match, Stabbing Westward performs “The Thing I Hate” at the entrance stage as EMW World Heavyweight Champion Duke Nukem makes his entrance to the ring alongside Ari Gold. After the match, Frank was handed the title then Nukem knocked Frank down with a Vicious Big Boot then hits him with a huge Nuke-lear Bomb which lays the new champion out than Mr. Golden Destiny Jay Lethal runs in the ring with the Golden Destiny briefcase then hands it to Nick Patrick to announce that he was CASHING IN THE GOLDEN DESTINY BRIEFCASE!!!! Patrick then gives the news to Bruce Buffer as Buffer announcing the crowd that Lethal is cashing in his Golden Destiny Briefcase. The crowd was in shock as Patrick checks on Frank who was slowly getting to his feet and ask him if he wants to go on and Frank told Patrick to ring the bell as the bell rang for the start of the match. *12. After the match, Gold hugged Lethal after Lethal was handed the title and then Duke lifts Lethal on his shoulder as they and Gold celebrate over the fallen body of Jason David Frank to the shock of the entire crowd. *13. After the match, Juliet celebrates a hard-fought title defense then Pyra arrived out of nowhere and Chokeslams Juliet then signals for someone. That Ms. Golden Destiny Kate Upton runs in with the briefcase then hands it to Kim Winslow, informing her that she was CASHING IN THE GOLDEN DESTINY BRIEFCASE!!!! Winslow then gives the news to Bruce Buffer as Buffer announcing the crowd that Upton is cashing in her Golden Destiny Briefcase Winslow checks on Juliet to see if she can continue and Juliet signals to start the match and then the bell rings to start the match. *14. After the match, an exhausted Juliet Starling-Noveno celebrated the win then her husband El Noveno ran in and celebrated with his wife as fireworks explode above the arena and confetti rain all over Yankee Stadium as Juliet and Noveno continue to celebrate and the crowd going absolutely wild as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *Hardcore Madness - Deadpool, NCA's Graverobber, NEW's Django Freeman, Deadpool (2x), Wonder Woman, Lobo, Zatanna, Harley Quinn, Batgirl, Catwoman, The Spoony One and Carl "CJ" Johnson. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014